Self-healing film capacitors may be used as components of subsea power grids, in particular a power cell DC-link capacitor, in order to minimize space and maximize lifetime and reliability. Self-healing film capacitors may also be used as energy storage devices in DC power supplies.
Document GB 567,165 discloses improvements in or relating to electrical condensers, wherein a stack of interleaving con-ducting and insulating layers is held in a clamp comprising rigid clamping plates at the ends of the stack within a frame of laminated paper. The assembled stack in its frame can be mounted in a container filled with insulating oil or other insulating fluid.
Document EP 2 487 327 A1 discloses a subsea electronic system comprising a watertight enclosure and power electronics, for example an inverter, a variable speed drive (VSD) or the like.